Our Light, Our Saviour
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry gets beaten badly by Vernon and some other. He is rescued not before he enters Limbo. The person her rescued him followed to bring him back. Little did she know she bring more then just Harry back...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Things were going bad for Harry he was stuck in number 4 Privet Drive locked in his room after being beaten. He sent Hedwig to the burrow to get Ron or Mrs Weasley or Mr Weasley or Ginny but he replied with:

_Harry it can't be that bad. Hang in there and I will see you on the 1__st__ of September – Ron _

_Harry dear your relatives would never treat you like that. Have a great summer with them and I will see you on September 1__st__ – Mrs Weasley_

_Harry I love you I don't think your relatives will do anything. I love you and can't wait to see you September first - Ginny_

_Harry can you tell me more about Muggle stuff? I would like to know. Please ask your relatives. I am sure they are good to you - Mr Weasley_

He then tried Hermione but got a responsive the same as Mrs Weasley's. He tried Dumbledore but got no response. He then tried reaching Sirius and Remus where ever they were and not telling him they replies:

_You will be fine Pup. I will see you soon and we can have some fun. Cub be good – Moony & Padfoot _

He had been so let down by them. He couldn't believe that they were doing this too him. He thought they loved him. But he was apparently wrong. They didn't care about his wellbeing.

"BOY!" Harry winced he wasn't sure if he could take another beating

"Yes sir?" Harry asks softly

"I lost my game of golf because of you. You WILL pay", Vernon says getting out his belt

He beats Harry badly with the belt and his fists and Harry felt another person in the room. Harry was bleeding everywhere Hedwig was going wild in her cage trying to get to her owner. Finally Vernon and the mystery person left Harry was barely conscious. His lower body felt numb he couldn't feel his legs. Vernon must have damaged his spine or the other person. He didn't have time to dwell on it because he heard.

"Here Mum, Dad. Harry hasn't got much longer!" an angels voice yells

The door opens letting light in. He saw a girl with long blonde hair looking like an angel. She runs to him.

"Don't worry Harry you will be alright now. Stay with me!" the girl says

"My Light, My Saviour, My Angel", Harry rasps before falling unconscious

* * *

Luna Lovegood loved her family she had her Mum and her Dad and her twin Pandora Lovegood and a little brother Mattaniah. She was a very happy child even if she didn't have any friends other then her siblings. All of Hogwarts called her Loony Lovegood. She had powers she could talk to animals, see the future and spirit walk. She had, had a vision a few days ago of her and Harry Potter marrying. But she shakes it off. Sometimes the future changed. She was doing the dishes when she got a vision of Harry dying after being beaten. The plate in her had falls to the floor and smashes.

"Luna?" her mum calls running in with her father

"Mum, Dad. Harry needs help he is dying. I have seen it. We must save him!" Luna says quickly

"Let me grab my medi kit", her mum says running out of the room, "Pandora, Mattaniah set up one of the spare rooms"

"Yes Mum", they say

"Where does he live Luna?" her father asks

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey", Luna says as her mum comes back, "Let's go!"

Luna grabs her parents hands and they apparate to Little Whinging

Luna runs ahead showing her parents to the house. Her father knocks on the door.

"You are freaks!" a big man says

"If you mean wizard and witch then yes", her father says calmly but inside he was very worried

"Why are you here? We are taking good care of the boy", the big man says

"That's a lie", Luna says from behind her Mum

"How would you know? Your just a little girl", the man sneers

"We are going to see Harry Potter", Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood says

"Go away", the man says

"Sorry about this. _Stupfey!"_ Xenophilius says with a flick of his wand

"_Point me Harry Potter!" _ Luna says with her wand

"Luna!" her Mum Fiona says

"We haven't got time. We must hurry", Luna says following her wand as it moved

Luna ran up the stairs with her Mother and Father following her they come to a locked door that Luna quickly unlocks letting the light in. She sees Harry he was beaten pretty badly. He looked at her. Luna runs to him.

"Don't worry Harry you will be alright now. Stay with me!" Luna says as her mother and father rush in

"My Light, My Saviour, My Angel", Harry rasps before falling unconscious

Luna saw his aura going in between the worlds.

"Mum he's is in Limbo. When we get him home I am going after him. He can't die", Luna says

"All right sweetheart but he is beaten really badly. His spinal cord is badly damaged I think. Let's get him home so I can access him. Let's go now", Fiona says making a port-key and slowing the bleeding

Xenophilius gathers Harry's stuff quickly and gets a frantic Hedwig out of her cage. They then port-key home.

"He is going farer into Limbo. I am going after him as you heal him", Luna says sitting down on the floor and touching Harry.

"Bring him back. We still need him. He has so much of his life yet to live", Fiona says letting her daughter go into the spirit world

* * *

_Spirit World_

* * *

Harry was looking around the fields he was in feeling at peace and no pain. He remembers the face of the angel who talked to him. He was wondering if he imagined it. Was he saved? Or is this his imagination? He started walking forward towards the light at the end of the field.

"Harry? Don't" the same voice as before says

Harry turns around to see the blonde girl behind him.

"Why?" Harry asks

"If you go into the light you will go to heaven", the girl says

"My Mum, Dad and Cedric are there and my Grandparents. I can't stand to be in a world that no one loves me", Harry replies

"You do have people that care. You have me and my family. I liked you Harry since I saw you", the girl says

"What's your name?" Harry asks curiously going closer to him

"Luna Fiona Lovegood. Do you remember I came with my Father and Mother and rescued you?" Luna asks

"I remember seeing you. Saying: My Light, My Saviour, My Angel", Harry says recalling the memory

"That's correct. You do have people that love you in both worlds", Luna says sitting on a bench that had just appeared

"Who?" Harry asks sitting down heavily, "I sent letters to Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore they didn't do nothing"

"That was very wrong of them. You won't have to go through that anymore. You will be staying with my family. We will love you. I love you already", Luna says blushing

"I think I will in time say it. But not now", Harry says, "How am I going to stay with you? Dumbledore is going to insist I go back to the Dursley's"

"I am sure we will think of something…", Luna starts

"We can help", a female with long red hair says coming out of the light with a tall messy haired black man with glasses.

And other set of older people with both black hair. They stood back. And men that looked like twins. With Cedric Diggory who was looking like he wanted to apologies to Harry.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asks looking at them getting up slowly walking towards them

"Harry my baby. You have been so wronged", his mother says hugging him tightly as he cried his father joins in on the hug

Luna smiles at the sight. He needed his parents. The other two must be his Grandparents. And she recognised Cedric. But not the other two.

"It hurts Mum, Dad they don't care about me", Harry sobs

"We care about you. We all do. I love you my little green eyed angel", his mother cooed

"That girl and her family care about you we saw it", the older man says

"Once I get my hands of those who wronged you they are going to face my wand", the older woman says angrily

"Luna cares about you and she will help us", his father says looking at Luna

"How can I help?" Luna asks she couldn't think of a way to help

"You can be our saviour and our light", Lily says

"How?" Luna asks

"You can bring us back to life with you"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

"_You can bring us back to life with you"_

* * *

"How?" Luna asks

"Feel our Aura's our minds", Lily instructs, "By the way the twins are Fabien and Gideon Prewett"

"Ok. I have them. Your Aura's are white", Luna says

"Ok now everyone hold hands. Luna concentrate on all of us. Not just Harry. Bring us back to your home. Back to life", Lily says softly

Luna holds Harry's hand, Harry holds his mothers, his mother holds James, James holds his father, his father holds Dorea, Dorea holds Cedric and Cedric holds Fabien's and Gideon hold his then takes Luna's other hand.

"Now take us back", Lily whisperers as the green hills begin to fade away

* * *

Fiona had finished bandaging Harry. His pulse was weak but there. Luna still holding his hand. The room begins to shimmer. Fiona looks at Xenophilius alarmed. Seven figures begin to mesmerize around the room. And Harry's body shutters. Fiona turns back to him to her him groan.

"Mum?" he whisperers

Before Fiona could answer a woman with blood red hair moves to her side.

"Yes my baby we made it. Your Angel did it. Rest now", the woman says

"Rest Harry like your Mum says", Luna says wirily

Harry closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

"Luna who are these people?" Xenophilius asks

"I bought them back from the dead", Luna says tiredly

"You can do that?" he asks looking shocked

"Not without draining herself. She needs sleep now", the woman says

"Maybe we should get her a blanket? And some pillows", the older woman suggests

"You will have to do it. We haven't got wands", the red haired woman says

Fiona nods and waves her wand setting up a bed for Luna next to Harry.

"Lets go downstairs. We will set up a monitor in here", Xenophilius says waving his wand placing a monitoring charm

"So Luna bought you back from the dead?" Fiona asks, "Giving them something to drink"

"Yes. She was the only one who could do it", a messy haired man says

"What are your names?" Xenophilius asks

"James Potter", James says

"Lily Evans-Potter", Lily says

"Dorea Black-Potter", Dorea says

"Charlus Potter", Charlus says

"Cedric Diggory", Cedric says

"Fabian Prewett", Fabien says

"Gideon Prewett", Gabion says

"Welcome back. I am sorry about your son's condition. There is nothing else I can do", Fiona says to them

"We know. At least he has your family and us now. The _others_ will be getting a visit when Harry is better", Lily says eyes darkening

"You need new wands and clothes. I can stay here and watch Harry. Xeno can put a glamour on all of you. I will raise the wards around the house. When you all get back we will put it under the Fidelius Charm", Fiona says

"Do you think we can move Harry?" James asks

"What you thinking James?" Lily asks

"We can go to Potter Castle. It is an unplottable. And the Goblins have wards on the Castle. There is a Floo block that only Potter's can enter. But a Potter can change that. It is big enough for all of us and we can live there in peace and without fear of anyone finding us", James replies

Fiona frowns, "I think we can manage it. But you will have to get him a strengthening potion"

"We can do that", Dorea says

"We better get going. Fiona send me a Patronus if you need us", Xenophilius says kissing his wife

"I will", Fiona says

Xenophilius glamour's the back to life people and they apparate to Diagon Alley. The eight people walk causally through the crowd to Gringotts Bank.

"Yes?" a goblin asks

"I need to speak to the head of the Potter Vaults please", James says

The goblin raises an eyebrow. James passes him a note.

"Very well. I will get him now", the goblin says

Ten minutes later another Goblin comes out.

"We best do this in private", the goblin says

"How have you been Ragok?" Charlus asks

"Good thank you. My job just got a lot more interesting now you have all returned to the living", Ragok says after he locks the door

"We had the help of Miss Lovegood. Who is as powerful at magic as our son", James says nodding at Lily

"That's good. Now what can we do for you?" Ragok asks

"I need the strongest strengthening potion you have as well as a potion that unblocks magic. We think Harry's magic might be blocked and maybe his IQ from what we watched in heaven", Lily says

"Of course Lady Lillian Potter. Do you want me to send someone for your mother Minerva McGonagall? And your father Artemis McGonagall? I believe they think they had no children and left each other" Ragok asks

"I think so. Someone must be tempering with her and my father. My mother and father would have never let this get this far", Lily says hotly, "And one to Severus Snape and Alastor Moody. Oh I almost forgot Severus wife too and Blaise Zabini. I have something to tell them. They need an Inheritance test to prove what I say"

"Also get Andromeda and her family. It is time they learnt the truth", Dorea says

"At least we know the truth", Fabien says nodding at his brother and them

Ragok goes to the door and barks at a goblin who runs off and barks at another goblin who also runs off.

"I sent one to get Lady McGonagall, Lord McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Helena Snape and the Tonks. And I took the liberty of getting Mr Neville Longbottom and Mr Blaise here and the Bells here. They will be here shortly", Ragok says

"We forgot about the Bells", James mutters

"You know why we have to tell him", Lily says to Ragok

"Yes I do. There are no secrets from the Goblin nation we just like to keep things to ourselves", Ragok replies

"Has any money been taken out of our vaults for Harry's care?" Charlus asks

Ragok gets the file out and looks.

"Yes. $7,000 Muggle pounds a fortnight going to Vernon and Petunia Dursley nee Evans", Ragok says, "I take it you want us to stop the payment and have all the money taken back?"

"Yes. Who authorized that?" James asks furious

Ragok frowns, "It was not me Lord James Potter. I will start an investigation into the matter. I am Head Goblin at Gringotts and you're our richest client. No one should be messing with you"

"We need disguises too", Lily says

"Of course. Let me get the globes", Ragok says leaving the room before coming back with 5 globes, "Now I take it you haven't got wands?"

"No we will be getting those after this", Lily replies

"Ok I will do it. In future all you need is to tap your wand on it and say want you want to look like. Even Alastor Moody won't be able to see through these. But what you have to tell him he will know anyway", Ragok says

"How much are they?" James asks

"It is on the Goblin Nation for these. We owe you a lot", Ragok says handing a globe to each of them and changing their appearances

"They are really good", Xenophilius says looking at the disguises

"Thank you", Ragok says

"Mrs Snape is here sir", a gobin says

"Send her in", Ragok orders

A woman with long blonde hair and gold eyes enters looking nervous. She gasps.

"Lily?"

"Helena I should have known you would see through any disguises", Lily says hugging her

"How are you back?" Helena asks

"It will be explained. Do you still love Severus?" Lily asks

"Yes. But he just left me one day. I haven't seen him since. My brothers and sisters are mad at him. He left me with triplets. Not like he knew", Helena replies

"He doesn't know. Someone wiped his memory of you. He will find out in a minute. Just say nothing until he remembers", Lily says taking Helena down to a sit next to her

"Hello James", Helena says

"Hello Helena. You are looking good", James says

"Thanks. I hope this turns out ok", Helena says

"It will dear", Dorea says to Helena

"They are here Chief Goblin", a goblin says from the door

"Send them in", Ragok orders

Minerva, Artemis, Severus and Alastor come into the room Alastor's eye looking at the disguised people. Andromeda comes in too with a tall brown haired man and a pink headed young witch. The witch was smiling around. Lily knew she was going to like her. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes. The other boy was taller had black hair and hazel eyes looking more like James with out the messy hair, glasses and face. The others were the Bells. Lily recognised the male.

"Can you introduce yourselves?" James asks

"Minerva McGonagall", Minerva says

"Artemis McGonagall", Artemis says

"Severus Snape", Severus says

"Alastor Moody", Alastor says

"Neville Longbottom", Neville says nervously

"Blaise Zabini", Blaise says

"Edward Bell", Edward says

"Lauren Willow-Bell", Lauren says

"Maxine Bell. I am 21", Maxine says

"Maxwell Bell. I am 21", Maxwell says

"Mavis Bell. I am 19", Mavis says

"Katie Bell. I am 16", Katie says

"Warren Bell. I am 14", Warren says

"Andromeda Cassiopeia Black-Tonks", Andromeda says

"Edward Tonks. But I go by Ted", Ted says

"Just call me Tonks. I am 22", the bubbly young witch says

"Her name is Nymphadora Lyra Tonks", Andromeda says

"Like I said it is just TONKS", Tonks says

"Lets move on. Now at the request of those here you need to take an Ancestry potion. But first her is Lord Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter's which they did.

_Children of Dorea Isla Black-Potter and Charlus Harold Potter_

_Andromeda Cassiopeia Potter (Born 16th of May 1950) now under the name Andromeda Black-Tonks_

_Edward Warren Potter (Born 18th of July 1950) now under the name Edward Bell_

_Alice Bethany Potter (Born 23rd of June 1959) now under the name Alice Longbottom_

_James Charlus Potter (Born 31st of March 1960)_

"I am related to the Potters?" Neville asks

"Yes. You are James Potter's nephew", Ragok confirms, "It was a big shock when you and Harry Potter were born just hours apart. We have checked it appears you are magical triplets. Last names don't matter as that law says"

"That will take some time to get used to", Neville says, "What did you say triplets?"

Lily smiles at him he was nervous like his father.

"Well I didn't expect that", Edward Bell says

"Who took us away from each other?" Andromeda says

"Well at least we know", Edward says to his newly found sister

"So Harry Potter and Neville are my cousins?" Katie asks

"Apparently. We will have to get to know them", Leanne Bell says

"Now this is a test that Lord James and Lillian Potter left. Please read", Ragok says handing them the parchment

_Children of Lillian Rose McGonagall-Evans-Potter and James Charlus Potter_

_Blaise Charlus Potter (31st of July 1980) now under the name Blaise Zabini_

_Harry James Potter (31st of July 1980)_

"Well that is surprising I knew everyone was lying to me. I will come with you. I hate that spoiled Slytherin Prince with a passion", Blaise says to Lily

"You know?" Lily asks

"I can see through glamour's always could", Blaise replies

"Now you Lady McGonagall and Lord McGonagall. We will see what children names come up", Ragok says

"What is the point in this?" Severus asks testily

"You will see", Lily says to her old best friend

"A drop of both your blood please", Ragok says

Minerva and Artemis put blood onto the paper and it surprises them when names come up.

"Here read this and remember the potion never lies", Ragok says handing them the parchment

_Children of Minerva Leyla Prince-McGonagall and Artemis Nathan McGonagall_

_Alastor Jeffery McGonagall (Born 23__rd__ of April 1946) now under the name Alastor Moody_

_Fabian Russell McGonagall (Born 21st of May 1947) now under the name Fabien Prewett _

_Gideon Jonathan McGonagall (Born 21st of May 1947) now under the name Gabion Prewett_

_Severus Artemis McGonagall (Born 30__th__ of January 1960) now under the name Severus Snape_

_Lillian Rose McGonagall (Born 30__th__ of January 1960) now under the name Lily Evans-Potter_

"What? I don't remember any of that. It must be lying", Minerva says shaking so were the others

"You next Alastor McGonagall put a drop of blood on it and it will say on it who you are connected too", Ragok says

Alastor does and they all look as names appear.

_Name: Alastor Jeffery McGonagall-Moody_

_Mother: Minerva Leyla Prince-McGonagall_

_Father: Artemis Nathan McGonagall_

_Siblings – Brothers = Severus Artemis McGonagall-Snape_

_Fabian Russell McGonagall-Prewett_

_Gideon Jonathan McGonagall Prewett_

_Sister = Lillian Rose McGonagall-Evans-Potter_

_Wife: Lyla Aries Diggory-McGonagall-Moody (Born 1946) (Married 1966)_

_Children: Cleopatra Lyla McGonagall-Moody (Born 1967)_

_ Patrick Alastor McGonagall-Moody (Born 1968)_

_ Riley Andrew McGonagall-Moody (Born 1968)_

_ Elise May McGonagall-Moody (Born 1970)_

_Mother-In-Law: Claire Georgia Greenglass-Diggory_

_Father-In-Law: Jeremy Marcus Diggory_

_Brothers-In-Law: Amos Daniel Diggory (Born 1949)_

_Sister-In-Law: Ariana Holly Davis (Born 1949)_

_Nephew: Cedric Amos Diggory (Born 1978) _

_ Blaise Charlus Potter (Born 1980)_

_ Harry James Potter (Born 1980)_

_Grandchildren: ETC _

"I had a wife. A family", Alastor says shocked nothing liked this had ever happened to him  
He had always felt like another part of him was missing. Now he knew the truth. Well some off the truth.

"You next Severus McGonagall put a drop of blood on it and it will say on it who you are connected too", Ragok says

Severus does to it shakily names appear on the parchment. They all shakily look.

_Name: Severus Artemis McGonagall-Snape_

_Mother: Minerva Leyla Prince-McGonagall_

_Father: Artemis Nathan McGonagall_

_Siblings – Brothers = Alastor Jeffery McGonagall-Moody_

_Fabian Russell McGonagall-Prewett_

_Gideon Jonathan McGonagall Prewett_

_Sister = Lillian Rose McGonagall-Evans-Potter_

_Wife: Helena Amelia Stones (Born 1960) (Married 1978)_

_Children: Aiden Severus McGonagall-Snape (Born 1980)_

_ Sofia Helena McGonagall-Snape (Born 1980)_

_ Braxton Jordan McGonagall-Snape (Born 1980)_

_Mother-In-Law: Olivia Alexa Smith-Stones_

_Father-In-Law: Nicholas Brayden Stones_

_Brothers-In-Law: James Harold Potter (Born 1960)_

_Cody Regan Stones (Born 1951)_

_Tristan Noah Stones (Born 1952) _

_ Jordan Evan Stones (Born 1953)_

_ Adrian Wyatt Stones (Born 1955)_

_ Cameron Thomas Stones (Born 1956)_

_ Sebastian Gavin Stones (Born 1956)_

_ Austin Jason Stones (Born 1959)_

_Sisters-In-Law: Lyla Aries Diggory-McGonagall-Moody (Born 1946) _

_ Violet Olivia Stones (Born 1954)_

_ Stella Katherine Stones (Born 1957)_

_ Makenna Ruby Stones (Born 1957)_

_ Gianna Faith Stones (Born 1961)_

_Cecilia Susan Stones (Born 1962) _

_ETC_

_Nephews: Blaise Charlus Potter (Born 1980)_

_ Harry James Potter (Born 1980)_

_ETC_

_Nieces:_

_ETC_

"I have a wife. I don't remember marrying", Severus says, "I left her. I have children"

"Here all of you take a dose of this potion. This should clear the confusion", Ragok says handing them each a vial of potion

Charlus, Dorea, Lily, James, Fabien, Gabion, Helena, Cedric, Xenophilius see light dawn in Minerva and Artemis's eyes. As well as Alastor's and Severus's.

"I remember having them. Then nothing. Then Albus walked into the room then it is like they didn't exist", Minerva says

"So Dumbledore basically gave us away?" Severus says angrily Lily had been his twin no wonder he had a connection with her

"Albus has always been hiding things. Now we know how dark. I am going to find my wife. I lost two brothers that went down fighting", Alastor growls

"I remember everything. How much I love you", Artemis says taking Minerva into his arms

"I love you too. How could someone from the light do that?" Minerva asks

"We will find out with a few curses", Lily says darkly

"Who are you all?" Artemis asks

"I am Helena your wife Severus", Helena says

Severus pulls her into his arms.

"I am so sorry", he repeats over and over again

"It was not your fault. Don't blame yourself. For me my love", Helena says taking his face in her hands

"I will try. But I missed out on my kid's lives. And my nephews and niece. Mr Potter must hate me. I treated him wrongly in class. He is my nephew I will have to start doing better", Severus says

"I am pleased to hear that Sev", Lily says

"I think it is time we took off the disguises", Charlus says taking his off and the family does the same

"Lily!" Minerva says hugging her daughter

"Mum. I am sorry we didn't tell you before we died. But we didn't have the time", Lily replies

"So your not Molly Weasley's brothers? Your my sons" Minerva asks

"Adopted only", Fabian replies

"Molly has always had a temper which we didn't. THAT should have been a big giveaway", Gideon says

"We are YOUR sons. Found out when we died", Fabian adds

"How are you all alive?" Alastor asks

"Miss Luna Lovegood is Harry's soul mate she is very gifted…", Lily tells them the story and they all growl at the end

"Good too know your all back and we know the truth", Alastor says

"Good to be back brother", Fabian and Gideon say

"We will help you in any way we can", Minerva vows

"My brothers and sisters can help", Helena says

"No one harms my cousin. I will get them Uncle James, Aunt Lily I am pretty good at curses", Tonks says

"We are standing by you. No one harms my nieces or nephews", Edward says

"I will help Harry. He is on the Quidditch team with me. I swear if anyone harms my family will face my wand", Katie says

"We agree sister", Mavis and Warren say

"Just keep calm for now. Neville are you alright?" Lily asks her nephew

"I guess. Does this mean I can live with you?" Neville asks

"You can. What about where you are now?" Lily asks

"I can't handle being there any longer", Neville replies

"Ok. We will get you new stuff today. Got your wand?" Lily asks

"It's my fathers", Neville says

"We will get you a wand of your own. You can keep you fathers wand in his memory. We will have it framed with your mothers with a picture of them. I am sure Ragok will get it. And can the two _special_ portraits be put in the place we are going", Lily says

"I will do it Lady Lillian Potter", Ragok says

"Thank you Aunt Lily", Neville says hugging her

"You're welcome", Lily says, "Blaise are you coming straight with us?"

"Yep. I already packed", Blaise says

Lily just nods

"All of you must continue to do the Order work. No one must know we are back to Harry is well", James says

"We need a safe house for all of us", Alastor says

"I have been thinking of moving everyone to Potter Castle. It is on an Island. It is Unplottable and all the rest. It has plenty of room for everyone. Ragok can I ask the Goblin Nation to put up more wards around the Island and more around the Castle?" Charlus asks

"We will do it free of charge. As I said we owe you. We will also ward the water from 20 miles out. Will we put Dawn Mist around the island. It will stop people coming in be sea", Ragok replies

"Do you have house elves?" Helena asks

"I think they are still there. Ragok?" Charlus asks

"There are 30 elves still there. They maintain the Island", Ragok replies

"Can you send your best ward experts over there now? We will probably be moving in tonight", James asks

"I can Lord James Potter. It will be done straight away", Ragok promises

"Can these changes and things be in place in 6 hours?" James asks handing over a list

"Yes. I will set a team on it. It is very possible to do. Not that many Wizard's and Witches know this. I take it you want to best in everything?" Ragok asks

"Yes. How much?" James asks

"We will charge it to the Potter Vault", Ragok says

"That will do", James says nodding

"What about your boats? We are Sea Witches and Wizards", Maxine asks

"How many boats?" James asks

"Well mine is the _Magical __Treasure_ _Lady_", Maxine says

"Mine is _Bells Treasure_", Edward says

"Mine is _Winds Lady_", Maxwell says

"No problem. Ragok will you have their boats transferred to the Island?" Charlus asks

"I will do it with the rest", Ragok promises

"Now we need something to stop people from tampering our memories and putting curses or memory modification charms on us", Dorea says

"We can charm a ring. Even a Legilimens won't be able to read your thoughts. Will that do?" Ragok asks

"Yes we need a lot of them", Charlus says

"How much Galleons does the Potter Vault have in it?" Charlus asks

"Well seeing as your many, many investments and the investments Lady Lillian Potter made and everything else you are looking at 898,922,111,012 Galleons", Ragok says looking at the parchment

"That is good has we know the Dursley's have been getting money. Anyone else?" James asks

"You Albus Dumbledore has been getting 6,000 Galleons a month, Minister Fudge has been getting 7,000 Galleons a month, Marjorie Dursley has been getting 2,000 Galleons a month and an unknown person has been getting 8,000 Galleons a month. I want you to know again I didn't authorize this", Ragok says outraged

"Cancel all payments. They get nothing. Lock our Vault up and change keys", Charlus orders

"It will be done. I will personally find out how this happened. You have my word", Ragok says

"We need some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts too", Lily says

"Mine is closed because I am still dead. What am I going to do?" Cedric asks

"We will pay for yours", James says

"Thank you Mr Potter", Cedric says

"How much do you want out?" Ragok asks

"900 Galleons, 300 Sickles, 100 Knuts", Charlus replies

"And can you get the chest with the black stag on it? It is for Harry I think he should have it. Oh and one with an golden eagle on it", James says

"I will Lord James Potter. I will go and get them now", Ragok says leaving them all alone

"It is good to see you Lily", Alastor says to his sister

"You too Alastor. How are you handling the shock?" Lily asks

"Good. But I think we will all need time to process all of this. Later I will tell Director Amelia Bones she will help us investigate", Alastor replies

They all talked for another hour before Ragok came back with everything. Tonks had agreed to go with Lily, James, Dorea, Charlus, Fabian, Gideon, Cedric and Xenophilius as protection. Rings quickly went on fingers. The others were in a bag ready to be handed out. Then he hands the new keys out.

"And to get into the Vault they will need me. I will personally handle anything to do with your vaults now. All off yours because you all family", Ragok says

"Thank you Ragok", Minerva says

"Your welcome. I wish this didn't happen in the first place. I will see to it you all will be informed on the on goings on the investigation", Ragok promises

"Thank you", Charlus says

"Now we meet at the Lovegood's house in 6 hours", James says putting his disguise back on

They nod. The group of returns and Tonks and Xenophilius go to Ollivander's.

"How can I help you today?" he asks

"We 8 need wands", Charlus says

"Ours broke in a fight", James adds

"Ok who wants to go first?" Ollivander asks

"Ladies first", Charlus says to Dorea

"Yew with Dragon Heartstring and Thestral tail hair that will be 8 Galleons", Ollivander says after they found her the wand

"Go on", James says to Lily

"Rosewood with Phoenix Feather and Thestral tail hair that will be 9 Galleons", Ollivander says

"I'll go", Neville says nervously

"Pearwood with Unicorn Hair core that will be 8 Galleons", Ollivander says

"I'll go next", Cedric says after James nudges him forward

"Mahogany with Thestral tail hair", Ollivander says, "That will be 8 Galleons"

"I'll go next", James says stepping up

"Birch with Phoenix Feather and Thestral tail hair that will be 9 Galleons", Ollivander says

"I'll go next", Fabien says

"Blackthorn with Thestral tail hair. That will be 8 Galleons", Ollivander says

"I'll go next", Gabion says

"English Oak and Thestral tail hair. That will be 8 Galleons", Ollivander says

"I am last", Charlus says stepping up

"Red Oak with Kelpie hair and Thestral tail hair. That will be 8 Galleons. Very curious", Ollivander says

"Why?" Lily asks

"I don't sell many Thestral tail hair wands. Now 7 in the same day. Very curious. You all must be destined to do great things", Ollivander

"Can we have wand holsters?" James asks quickly changing the subject

"Of course", Ollivander says pulling them out

They all pick one and pay and quickly leave.

"Madam Malkin's Robes now", Dorea says

They pick out lots of new robes each.

"Let's head back home", Xenophilius says holding out a Port-Key

They nod and all take the Port-Key and arrive at the Lovegood home.

"You're back. We have guests", Fiona says showing them the Weasley Twins.

"Oh great you two", Tonks says with a groan

"Don't...", one says

"You...", the other says

"Like us", one says

"Tonks?" they asks smirking

"If you don't make me trip over everything I am good", Tonks says

"We can trust them with our secret. They can help", Lily says

"I am Fred…", Fred says

"I am George…", George says

"We will…", Fred says

"Help anyway…", George says

"Can", Fred finishes

"First did you get the potions?" Fiona asks

"Yes and more. Let's give these to Harry and Luna. We will tell you everything", Lily replies concerned about her son

Harry was awake when they got there with Luna quietly talking to him. The Weasley Twins, Neville and Tonks gasp at Harry's appearance.

"It's true Luna did bring you back", Harry says

"Yes she did. Now let's get these potions into you. One will take away most of the pain", Lily says

Lily and Fiona help Harry drink the potions.

"My head feels dizzy", Harry says

"You have a concussion. And it is also the potion. It is getting rid of any curses", Fiona explains

"I can't feel my legs", Harry says

"I know. There is nothing we can do. We will find some way of getting you around", Fiona says

"Luna, Fiona gather Paloma, and Mattaniah we all need to pack. We are moving somewhere safer", Xenophilius says

"Where?" Fiona asks

"I will tell you come on lets tell the other two to pack", Xenophilius says

"Harry how did you get…", George says

"Like that", Fred finishes

"My Uncle beat me. I nearly died. Luna my saviour, my light saved me and my family and Cedric. I wrote to you family but was told I had to stay", Harry explains

Fred and George frown.

"You know what George?" Fred asks

"What?" George asks

"I think it is time we left the family for a bit", Fred says

"That will be good. Mum will be screeching at us", George says

"We are of age. She can't stop us. Anyway she is at a meeting right now. If we leave now and pack up our stuff and leave a note. We can avoid her screeching. Harry is like our brother more then Ron or Percy", Fred says

"Really?" Harry asks shocked

"Really", the twins say in unison

"We are proud of you boys", Fabien says

"Thanks. You are still our Uncle even if it is only by adoption", George replies

"You better go pack be ready in two hours", James says to them

"We have prank supplies. Will that be a problem?" George asks

James grins, "I think I will come and help you. I would like to see what you have"

Tonks, Lily, and Dorea groan.

Fred, George and James quickly leave. Fabian and Gideon leave to find their wives that were still alive that they had told no one before they died about.

Dorea helps the Lovegood's pack. Lily helps Luna who had a moon kneazle that was black and silver.

"_My mistress likes you"_, the kneazle says to Harry

"I understood that", Harry says to his Mum and Luna

"The potion must be working. I understand animals too", Lily says

"I do too", Luna says

"That's cool. I thought I could only talk to snakes. I like being able to talk to other animals", Harry says

Lily tells him about his heritage and possible powers. She also gives Luna and Harry a ring that the Goblins made for them. Neville, Blaise and Harry talk about being magical triplets and decided to look up more information about it. Neville and Blaise filled Luna and Harry in on their home life. Not much of a home. Tonks chats happily to them cheering them all up with her stories.

Soon they were all outside waiting for everyone. Harry was in a bed floating between Luna and Lily. First to arrive was Severus, next George, Fred and James, then Minerva and Artemis, the rest quickly follow.

"How much family do I have?" Harry asks

"A lot. We will introduce everyone when we are safe", Lily says

"How are we getting to the safe house?" Fiona asks

"It is actually an Island Castle. Potter Caste. It is the safest place anywhere. The goblins gave me a circler Port-Key so everyone in the circle", Charlus orders

Everyone goes in the large circle. Luna sticking close to Harry. Lily smiles they were defiantly soul mates.

"Ok on three. One…Two…Three", Charlus says realising the Port-Key

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
